


Defining Perverse

by FugitiveArchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FugitiveArchivist/pseuds/FugitiveArchivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James had always said it was perverse, but now Sirius is beginning to understand what that means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defining Perverse

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to Lassenia, the archivist over at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), for saving this one and many others by importing the works there to AO3. I had lost many of these files and was very happy when they popped up on my AO3 account.

As Sirius watches he realizes it’s true, there is something oddly perverse about it. And it’s not as James claims that they’re men in make up. It’s the mouth watering image of a werewolf gilded in silver. 

In less than a year Lily has gone from reluctant date to committed girlfriend. And in doing so she accepts that she will have to make friends with James’ friends. Hence the half naked prayer to glam standing in front of Sirius’ bedroom mirror. Not that Sirius minds watching Remus sway his leather clad hips back and forth to Brian’s singing as he lays his make up out on the vanity. 

“Er, Sirius? You still with me mate?” Remus asks turning around, not showing it if he’s surprised to catch Sirius staring. 

Sirius manages not to blush, but it’s a near thing, “I‘m sorry Rem, what were you saying?” 

“I asked if you knew how she got the tickets,” Remus says striding over to the bed where Sirius is sitting.

“James didn‘t say,” Sirius says willing his hands to stay on the bed. “Though Lily did send me a little note saying she‘d get James properly done up if it took a susceptibility potion.”

“He‘ll just have to accept that he cannot attend the death of glitter dressed like, well James. You wouldn‘t wear red to a funeral,” Remus says laughing and picks his shirt up from beside Sirius.

He slides the soft silver material on. It’s too long and he leaves it hanging. Though it’s still hanging open Sirius feels as if this is both an obscene amount of covering, and a perfect fit for his unassumingly beautiful friend. Remus picks the black leather lacing up from the bed as well and turns to Sirius, “I can never start the lacing right, would you do it for me Siri?”

Sirius takes the strip of leather with a nod and wills himself not to think about the fact that his hands are a mere inch from Remus’ groin. He watches his hands intently as he threads the cord loosely to approximate a modesty that the shirt only attempts to maintain. When he reaches the top he doesn’t tie the lacings in anyway and Remus goes to do it himself. Sirius grabs his hands, “Don‘t.”

“Why not?” Remus asks perplexed.

“Turn around, look at yourself. It‘s perfect the way it is,” Sirius responds with absolutely no thought toward feeling embarrassed.

Remus turns, looks, and shrugs, “Are you going to get dressed so we can get started on our makeup? We‘re meeting them in a half hour.”

Sirius almost smacks himself in the head, in his awe of Remus he’s forgotten he too is supposed to be getting dressed. He stands up, shucks his denims and pulls on his own leather trousers, black as new moon, without a problem. 

“How in the bloody hell do you get them on that easy?” Remus asks, though a professional as far as leather trousers go he knows for them to be properly tight they have to be a bitch to put on. 

“I tighten them with a charm once they‘re on, sometimes it does pay to be a wizard Rem,” He winks and performs said charm. The leather suddenly shrinking to a second skin.

“How did I not know this?” Remus asks bewildered.

“We always put our trousers on before we came together to put our make up on,” Sirius realizes the double entendre a moment too late and looks away after having said it. He clears his throat, “Should I wear the red shirt or the blue one?”

“The blue, the red one is too harsh,” Remus says taking a step closer. Sirius undoes the charm on his trousers to tuck in the deeply V-necked shirt and Remus chuckles, “What, no charm to tuck in the shirt?”

“Unfortunately no, especially as the shirt is skin tight on it‘s own,” Sirius says before tighten his trousers again.

“So who does who first today?” Remus asks once Sirius is dressed.

Sirius almost chokes on his tongue, “Excuse me?” 

“Which one of us is going to have his make up put on first?” Remus reiterates slightly exasperated. 

“Oh. If you don‘t mind I think I‘d like you to do mine first,” Sirius says grateful for the opportunity to center himself. 

“Medium blues or golds today?” Remus asks looking over Sirius’ vast array of cosmetics. Not that he doesn’t have a shop full himself, he just only brought his silver varieties with him. 

Sirius glances in the mirror, “Blues, definitely.”

“Good choice,” Remus says picking up the appropriate products. 

Sirius moves to the vanity chair, situated at the edge of the bed. Remus positions himself on the edge of the bed as if he owns the place and it makes Sirius close his eyes before Remus can ask him to. As Remus applies his eyeliner Sirius can almost see the way he’s biting his bottom lip as he concentrates on not putting Sirius’ eye out with the kohl pencil. Two expert strokes of the brush and his eye shadow is done. He opens his eyes out of habit and his breath catches in his throat to see Remus so close. Careful strokes of a larger brush and his cheekbones are accented in glitter. Remus leans in a bit closer still to put Sirius’ lip stick on and Sirius finds the last strands of his control fraying. Still, he rises and fetches the obscenely intriguing silver make-up from the almost empty side of his vanity, the side reserved for things of Remus’. When he returns Remus is sitting in the chair and he slips down in front of him, his knees sliding down just outside Remus’.

He takes care to make sure the eyeliner draws attention to Remus’ eyes, their gold being the key departure from the silver he’s wrapped in from head to toe. He knows his breath is ghosting over Remus’ skin as he adds the glittery silver eye shadow and wonders if it drives Remus as crazy as it drove him. He shallows hard as those eyes open their gold all the more vibrant in the intensity of Remus’ current expression. Somehow he manages to continue adding the accents of silver glitter. Then comes the last touch, the bit he’s been worried about since Remus arrived, the lipstick. He leans in and applies it evenly, calmly until the natural pink disappears entirely in a silver shimmer. It’s when he puts the lipstick down that there is a problem. Before he can check the impulse, or even think he slips a hand around the back of Remus’ neck and kisses the lips he’s just tinted. 

Remus kisses back almost immediately. When Sirius sits back to breathe he still can’t think. It’s Remus that speaks first, “We‘re going to have to fix that.”

“Fix what?” Sirius manages feeling a bit lost. 

“You‘ve got my lipstick all over,” Remus says, gently running his thumb over Sirius’ bottom lip and holding it up, stained silver under pink.

“Are you saying it won‘t just happen again?” Sirius asks paying the display little heed once it no longer involves Remus touching him. 

“Well no, but perhaps you should /arrive/ wearing your own. /Just/ your own,” Remus says grinning. 

“I suppose,” Sirius says almost petulantly. 

Remus chuckles and redoes Sirius’ lipstick before leaving the room. Sirius gets up to follow him, feeling abandoned. He finds Remus sitting on the arm of his battered sofa pulling on his silver platform boots. Understanding dawns and he too starts pulling on his own. 

There’s a knock on the flat door. Remus, who now has his boots on goes to answer it. Sirius crosses to the record player and shuts it off. It is predictably James, Lily and Peter. James looks almost as much the part of a glam fan as Remus and he grins widely, “And I thought I‘d never get to see James in eye shadow!”

“It was under protest I assure you,” Lily confides grinning triumphantly. 

“I still say I look like an utter prat,” James grumps raising a hand to rub his eyes.

“No! You‘ll smudge your make up,” Lily admonishes him. “Shall we be off? I know you boys would have preferred a Brain Slade show, but I do hear Curt Wild is going to turn out for this.”

“You couldn‘t have picked a better concert Lils, and if Curt is there, that much the better. Let‘s be off,” Sirius says laughing at the uncomfortable look on James’ face.

He puts the normal wards up on his flat, save that Remus won’t have to break them to enter the flat without him and they set off. After a few steps laden heavily in meaningful glances and James making his displeasure clear Sirius is startled by James grabbing his arm, “Padfoot, could I have a private word?” 

“Sure James,” Sirius says as the two of them fall behind. “What‘s wrong?”

“Look, I‘m not saying this to be mean, or prejudiced or whatever but am I going to get hit on?” James says miserably.

“Bloody hell yes. Even Peter is going to get hit on, you‘re going to have to deal with it,” Sirius says laughing.

“It‘s perverse, boys wearing make up,” James says shaking his head.

“You know James I realized today that you‘re right. It is perverse. But not because it‘s boys in make, but because it wraps a werewolf in silver and makes him look positively delectable,” Sirius explains before quickening his pace and catching Remus about the waist. “There is just something appealingly wrong with a werewolf as a glittery silver shrine to glam you know,” He whispers in Remus’ ear.

Remus chuckles, “Despite that being a myth, I‘m glad you find it intriguing.”

“More than intriguing,” Sirius says winningly.

“Oi you two, could you wait till we get there? I got us tickets but we still have to get there early to be anywhere near the stage,” Lily calls as James and Peter look on the pair in shock.

“Sure thing,” Remus says starting to walk again with Sirius still wrapped around him. 

“Um, did we miss something?” Peter asks when he notices James is still dumbstruck.

“I don‘t know Pete, did you?” Sirius asks with his face still pressed to Remus’ neck.

“I‘ll take that as a yes,” Peter says shaking his head. 

“Has this been going on all along, is this why you‘re both into this glitter nonsense?” James asks confusedly. 

Remus laughs, “No, and no.”

“Though it is a nice to have that in common,” Sirius adds looking up at last.

Everyone is silent for most of the next block. Then Peter looks over at them, “So remind me, who are Brian Slade and Curt Wild?”

“Do you remember those pictures we showed you of one bloke playing the other‘s guitar with his tongue?” Sirius asks grinning. Peter nods vaguely. 

“Curt was the one holding the guitar, Brian was the one playing it,” Remus explains.

Recogition dawns on James’ face, “They‘re the ones that were shagging Pete.”

Peter nods, remembering now. “Didn‘t one of them die last year?”

“Brian faked his own death actually,” Sirius reports.

“And Curt just hasn‘t been the same since,” Remus says regretfully, “which is part of why this is the perfect concert. It‘s time for glitter to bow out gracefully.”

“Does that mean this is the last of this make up nonsense?” James asks eagerly.

“Oh, I don‘t know about that,” Sirius says hesitantly, brushing a reverent finger over the glitter on Remus’ cheek. “But I doubt you‘ll be exposed to it.”

“Oh I don‘t know Siri, I‘d still like to go to the clubs once in a while,” Remus says contemplatively. 

“I‘m not stepping foot in one of those places again,” James says almost defensively.

Sirius chuckles, “See what I mean?”

After everyone’s been silent awhile Lily speaks up again, “James tells me you‘re both still Brian Slade fans.”

Remus chuckles, “The music‘s still great, so why stop listening?”

“Besides for me at least it was always more what he and Curt did on stage than it was Brian or Curt. In fact I‘ve always wondered if that was as sexy for Curt as it was for the rest of us,” Sirius says contemplatively.

“Ask again when we‘re alone sometime,” Remus whispers in his ear. Sirius grins intrigued.

“I don‘t know anything about that, but as far as it goes, I‘ve always thought Curt was sexy,” Lily says, not reacting in the slightest to James’ outrage.

“Not my type,” Sirius says simply.

“Always good to know,” Remus says before returning his attention to Lily, “I went more for the love story than lusting after them.”

“You know Lils, Jamie never gave any indication you were into glam,” Sirius says curiously.

“I wasn‘t exactly. My sister subscribes to the Melody Maker, when she got outraged at the photos and refused to read it anymore I was intrigued so I read them,” Lily explains.

“My copies are better,” Sirius says smugly, “but the Melody Maker‘s were good.”

“Your copies?” Lily asks curiously.

“I‘ve got some pictures I took myself. And unlike the Melody Maker‘s pictures they move,” Sirius says slyly.

“I still can‘t tell if Curt really got off on stage or if the picture just continues on the logical course of things,” Remus says contemplatively.

“So you two have studied these pictures?” Peter asks curiously.

“How could you not?” Remus asks unashamedly. 

“Though I fully admit it was more about the act than the participants…” Sirius says grinning. 

“I might not even recognize them on the streets if those pictures were all I was using as reference,” Remus agrees.

“So I don‘t have to worry about you running off to America to be a Curt groupie on me then?” Sirius asks pressing his face to Remus’ neck again.

“Not a chance. In fact promise to keep that up and I‘ll never leave your flat again,” Remus confirms happily leaning his head away from Sirius to let him maneuver as they continue to walk.

“Concert first, sex later. Otherwise you‘re being rude to your companions,” Lily scolds. 

“I am ever so sorry Miss Manners,” Remus says sarcastically.

“After four years of waiting you lot are lucky we left the flat,” Sirius informs her.

“I wouldn‘t call it lucky. If you two had stayed home I wouldn’t be out like /this/,” James complains.

“And /that/ is why we‘re behaving as well as we are Jamie. We wouldn‘t want to deprive the world of a glittered Potter,” Sirius announces cheerily. 

“I‘d tell you to bite me but I‘d be afraid you‘d do it,” James snaps at him. 

“Sorry Jamie, you‘re not my type,” Sirius informs him lazily. 

“Good thing,” Remus says more loudly than he’d intended. 

“Possessive much?” Lily asks with a giggle.

Remus blushes deeply. Sirius however smiles at her, “I certainly hope so. You see if he‘s possessive that means he‘ll be wanting to stick around.”

Remus turns around and responds softly to Sirius alone, “I can assure of that Siri. I don’t plan on letting you go now that I‘ve got you.”

“Good, cause I certainly don‘t want to be let go,” Sirius confirms before looking up. “We‘ve been left behind.”

“Not that dragging you back to the flat this instant isn‘t mouth wateringly appealing but this /is/ a once in a lifetime concert,” Remus says softly.

“Then we‘ll pick this up later ” He releases Remus for the first time, takes his hand and dashes after the others. 

Remus laughs when they find Lily fixing her make up in a mirror with “Rock and roll is a prostitute, it should be tarted up” written in chalk over it on the wall. He laughs even harder when Sirius takes the opportunity to fix his lipstick, the majority of which has relocated to Remus’ neck.

As they stand shoulder to shoulder Lily speaks, “I know it‘s none of anyone‘s business, mine especially, but I always kind of sensed something was going on between you two, how long have I been right?”

“You mean when did one of us snap and make a first move?” Sirius asks slipping the lipstick back in his pocket.

She nods. “Twenty-five minutes ago,” Remus says taking Sirius’ hand again. 

“Good God, no wonder you two are acting like you‘re in heat,” The four of them all turn and stare wide eyed at Peter. “What?!”

“Sorry Peter, we just didn‘t expect that of you,” James says for the lot of them now that Sirius and Remus have disintegrated to giggling on the sidewalk.

“I‘m not as virginal as you lot seem to think I am you know,” Peter says and walks away.

Remus and Sirius collect themselves and Lily leads them on again, quickly catching Peter. It’s Remus that speaks for the group this time, “We just don‘t expect you to talk about it Peter, we don‘t think you‘re clueless.”

“I know, I was just feeling laughed at,” Peter says and falls back into a normal pace.

Remus wraps himself around Sirius and they continue on in relative silence until Lily once again breaks it. “So what did you two think when Brian faked his death?”

“He decided it was time to get out and he did it, it didn‘t bother me,” Remus says reaching down to adjust the top of his boot. 

“What of you Sirius? You were so broken up when it happened…” James looks at him curiously.

“I feel the same as I did then, annoyed that there won‘t be anymore records. Especially as Curt‘s been spiraling into depression since they spilt,” Sirius explain as Remus’ hand travels back up his side to rest on the waist of his trousers. “This really is the end of an era.”

“As well as some other things,” Remus whispers in his ear, fingers ghosting briefly into Sirius’ trousers.

“Promise?” Sirius whispers back.

“Of course Siri, what do you think I am, some sort of a bloody tease?” Remus says laughing. 

They finally encounter other glam bedecked teens as they emerge on the street in front of the Rainbow Theatre. 

“Well, if I‘m taking your performance back at my flat as an indictation, I might have to say yes,” Sirius says earnestly as Lily begins to run into the theater with the rest of the glitter children. 

Remus laughs and puts a bit of distance between them so that they can chase the others, “And if I am, do you love me any less?”

“I don‘t think that‘s possible,” Sirius admits. Both of them let the admission pass as if it doesn’t change everything.

They catch up to Lily and the others and Remus trips. Sirius catches him almost immediately.

“Smooth move there Moony,” Peter says chuckling.

“Let‘s see you run in platforms and never trip,” Sirius snaps distastefully.

“Settle down there Padfoot,” James says chuckling. 

“Sorry, about that. Still get a bit touchy about the clothes from time to time,” Sirius says seeming genuinely chaffed. 

“Looking good,” One of the glitter boys comments as he passes, not making it clear who he’s speaking to. 

In response James clings to Lily. Lily laughs, “Do calm down James.”

“No thank you. I‘m straight and I‘m not putting myself out there to be hit on,” James says indignantly.

“Looking straight won‘t help you James, it‘s ‘in’ to swing both ways,” Remus informs him trying to suppress a chuckle.

“Or claim to,” Sirius says looking about. His eyes come to rest on James, “Oh you‘ll be fine Jamie, just say no.”

“I don‘t want to be asked,” James complains.

“Get over it,” Lily says pushing her way a bit closer to the stage.

As the house lights go down the glitter boy who’d spoken to them before comes over and stands beside Remus. “I‘ve seen you around before, you know at other concerts, but I must say tonight you look absolutely smashing.”

“Doesn‘t he though?” Sirius says slipping his arms possessively about Remus’ waist.

“I‘m flattered, really, but I‘m also taken,” Remus says smiling at him.

“Thanks anyway,” He slips away and Lily giggles.

“What‘s so funny Love?” James asks her after a moment.

“The look on Sirius‘ face when that guy approached Remus. For a second I thought he might literally growl,” Lily explains.

As 20th-Century Boy comes to a close another guy slips up beside them. This one leans toward Lily, “What‘s a pretty girl like you doing with a wet blanket like him?”

James splutters indignantly as Remus and Sirius laugh. Lily just smiles, “He‘s great fun… elsewhere.”

“Really?” He takes a long look James as if really seeing him for the first time.

However the look on James’ face is enough to keep him from saying anything else. 

“Now I feel dirty,” James grouses when he disappears back into the crowd.

“He didn‘t even say anything to you,” Peter says laughing at him. 

“He thought about it.”

Sirius almost falls down laughing, “So bloody arrogant and intolerant all in one package.”

While Sirius is still laughing a girl slips in among them. She smiles at Lily, “Want to have some fun?”

James’ eyes go as wide as saucers. Lily giggles, “No thanks.”

“Too bad,” She turns her attention to Peter instead, “How about you?”

Peter glances at the others, “I um… Not that I don‘t want to but I can‘t abandon my friends until after the concert.”

“We won‘t be meeting until then anyway,” She hands him a slip of paper and disappears among the crowd. 

“Way to go Peter,” Remus says chuckling.

James just continues staring indignantly. Lily smiles at Peter, “Have fun.”

At the end of the song James is still staring. Sirius is concerned, “What‘s wrong James?”

“What? Oh, I… Never mind,” James says seeming to come to his senses.

Remus laughs, “James is upset that she picked up Peter over him, but he‘s worried that‘ll sound arrogant.”

James doesn’t bother to deny it.

Before Peter or Lily can comment on this Curt Wild takes the stage. Lily, Remus and Sirius join the cheering masses as he does. James and Peter just watch the spectacle. As he starts singing the crowd quiets down and James actually finds himself liking the song. 

During the guitar solo in the middle of the song Lily looks over at Remus and giggles, “He‘s wearing your outfit.”

“Half of it anyway,” Remus says laughing. “You‘d never catch me in a collar though.”

“Looks better on you,” Sirius tells him smiling, “Though now I do see how you might be a bit overdressed.”

“Soon Siri,” Remus responds softly. Remus and Sirius join the screaming once again as Curt exit’s the stage. As the concert continues on they all manage to enjoy themselves. 

Jack Fairy performs 2HB as pictures of the big names of Glitter are projected behind him. The understanding that this is a funeral slips in among the crowd and the mood becomes more subdued. Still as the song ends they cheer and are slow to head out, hoping to hang on a bit longer one way or another. 

When it’s clear no encore is coming Sirius and Remus lead the rest into the lobby to at least walk through the after party. As they do they pass Curt leaning against the bar. He catches sight of Remus and smiles. “Trying to catch my eye?”

Remus laughs, “His actually,” He grabs Sirius and pulls him against himself, “but it looks good on you too.”

“Good luck to you two then,” Curt says quietly.

“Thanks,” Sirius says and they move on. 

As they do Lily practically squeals, “Curt Wild just hit on you and you practically ignored him!”

“Got what I want, thanks,” Remus says. 

They reach the street and Remus stops. Sirius rests his chin on Remus’ shoulder and watches the others come to a stop. 

“Is something wrong?” James asks looking around warily. 

“No. It‘s just that Peter has that girl to meet and it will be easier for you two to catch a cab here…” Remus responds hesitantly.

“They don‘t want to have to do any entertaining when they get to the flat and it would be kind of us to just go off to our own distractions,” Lily says conspiratorially. 

“Not to be too specific but exactly,” Sirius says grinning. 

“Enough said. Goodnight gentlemen,” James says pulling Lily away.

Remus smiles at Sirius, “I think it‘s time we get back to your flat, don‘t you?”

“More than time. I can‘t tell you how much will power it‘s taken to not drag you all the way there and get that oh so wrong silver glitter all over me before now,” Sirius says trying to quicken the pace without tripping Remus. 

“You don‘t have to, I‘ve had to force myself not to show you what perverse really means and enjoy the concert all night,” Remus confides.

In silent agreement they separate and run as best as they can in platforms, intent on their destination and long since sick of the journey. When they reach the flat they’re breathless. A condition that persists for most of the night and as he’s drifting toward sleep Sirius agrees that Remus’ definition of perverse would have James blushing like a schoolgirl, but he much prefers Remus’ and he’ll tell James so in the near future.

The End.


End file.
